bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 2004– | first = June 1, 2004 | last = | family = | alias = Marcus K Marcus Forrester Marcus Hamilton | birthname = Xavier Darius Cyrusovich Kiriakis | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = CEO, Producer, songwriter | employer = SoundBurst Records | residence = Forrester Estate Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Amara Grant (2009, 2016) Chanel Stewart (2010–13) Erica Thorne (2015–16) | romances = Chanel Winters (dated, 2003) Liberty Winters (2004–05, dated) Roxanne Cooper (lovers, 2006–07) | mother = Whitney Forrester | father = Cyrus Kiriakis | stepfather = Chuck Ashton (2015–) | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = Rita Tate (foster) | brothers = | sisters = | halfsisters = Katie Forrester | sons = Xavier Kiriakis | daughters = Anastasia Kiriakis | stepdaughters = | grandchildren = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Markos Kiriakis Sterling Forrester II | grandmothers = Olympia Kiriakis Katheryn Forrester | uncles = Deimos Kiriakis Aaron Kiriakis Sterling Forrester III | aunts = Amelia Grayson Kayla Davis | cousins = Max Kiriakis Stavros Kiriakis Sterling Forrester III Jason Prentiss Carly Roberts Drew Grayson Roman Kiriakis Storm Forrester | relatives = }} Marcus Xavier Cyrusovich Kiriakis (né Hamilton; formerly Forrester) Storylines 2000s In 2004 Marcus is homeless and living on the streets having been kicked out of his foster home after a fight. He is reunited with his childhood best friend PJ Hogan who offers Marcus a place to stay despite his new wife Dana's objections. Marcus's reputation as a songwriter precedes him and he lands an internship at Harmony Records after he meets record executive Nicholas Grayson who is shocked by his financial woes. Marcus later rescues Nick's niece Liberty Winters from a car accident that leaves her father Justice dead. Liberty blames Marcus for not saving her dad too but her mother Vivian is grateful to him for helping her daughter. After the two share a kiss in July 2004, they begin dating. However, Vivian accuses Marcus of taking advantage of her daughter's grief when Liberty suddenly announces her plans not to attend college and go into modeling. Marcus promises that he only encouraged Liberty to follow her dreams because he notices she isn't really interested in music. Vivian accuses him of trying to live vicariously through her daughter because he squandered all of his own money. Marcus confides in Vivian that the money he made from writing music was placed in a trust that he was supposed to gain access to when he was 18 but he got kicked out of the group home for fighting. Marcus and Liberty return to the group home in Detroit where they are shocked to learn that his former foster mother, Rita Tate has since retired and has been living off of Marcus's trust fund. PJ's mother, former attorney Melody Smythe, helps Marcus launch a lawsuit against Rita. Marcus wins the case and learns he will gain access to his trust fund in early 2005 and Mrs. Tate is sent to jail. Marcus sells all of Mrs. Tate's property in Detroit and with nearly half a million dollars to his name, Marcus buys penthouse in Jericho City. Despite having money, Marcus still craves a family and Dana agrees to help him find his biological family because she is pregnant and needs their guest room back. In 2005, Marcus and Liberty grow closer but he is hesitant about making the relationship sexual and she believes it is because of his new found wealth and Marcus rejects the notion because she comes from money as well. In the summer of 2005, Marcus reunites with his former high school girlfriend Chanel. Marcus also takes a liking to Chanel's young son Xavier and is shocked when she offers to make Marcus the boy's godfather. Liberty is jealous of their connection and accuses Marcus of still being in love with Chanel. Though Marcus denies it, Liberty dumps him just before Thanksgiving. In 2006, Chanel's husband Chase Stewart asks Marcus to keep his distance from Chanel and Xavier feeling as if they are spending too much time together. Marcus reluctantly agrees believing his bond with Chanel will ruin his budding romance with Roxanne Cooper. In May 2006, Chanel invites Marcus to dinner where she confesses that she still loves him and isn't happy in her marriage. Though he can't say he feels the same way, Marcus advises her to get out of the marriage for her own good. He even convinces Melody to represent her in the divorce. Meanwhile, Roxanne suspects Marcus is cheating with Chanel. In July 2006 after a fight with Roxy who has been intercepting Chanel's calls, Marcus discovers Chase is abusing Chanel. Marcus begs her to go to the police and Chanel warns him to stay out of it. Marcus later reconciles with Roxy reconcile after she apologizes for intercepting Chanel's phone calls and he apologizes for being so involved in her life. In November 2006, Chanel shows up on Marcus's doorstep covered in bruises and blood. He and Roxy immediately rush Chanel to the hospital where they call the police to report Chase. Chase is arrested and for domestic violence but released on bail thanks to his family's money and power. Because Chanel is too afraid to go back to the apartment, Marcus goes to pick up some of her belongings and he confronts Chase and they get into a fight. Marcus is furious when Chanel announces that she and Chase have reconciled and will be going to couple's therapy. Marcus is shocked when Chanel arrested in connection with a murder and believes Chase is framing her. However, Chase has solid alibi and skips town with Xavier in tow. In 2007, Marcus devotes his time and resources to finding Xavier fearing Chase might abuse him too. Marcus later comforts PJ when Dana is killed in a freak accident. Marcus focusing so much on fixing his friends' problems puts a strain on his relationship with Roxy. Marcus unknowingly professes his love for Chanel in his sleep and Roxy decides to move out until he figures out what he wants. Marcus is shocked when he gets a letter from the late Dana revealing that he could be the grandson of wealthy fashion designer Katheryn Forrester. Marcus confronts Katheryn with a copy of his original birth certificate which list her estranged daughter Whitney as his mother. Katheryn initially assumes Marcus is pulling a con until PJ informs her that the information came from his late wife. Faced with rejection from Katheryn, Marcus dumps Roxy and is about to leave town in July 2007 when Kay stops him and convinces him to take a DNA test. He reluctantly agrees to the test which proves he is indeed Whitney's son. However, Marcus later skips town to find her against Katheryn's wishes. Marcus returns in September 2007 and crashes PJ's business dinner and hooks up with waitress Amara Grant. Despite PJ's warning against it, Marcus and Amara make it clear that they are not interested in a committed relationship and agree to a friends with benefits relationship. In 2008, Marcus meets his little sister Katie for the first time when she crashes a party at Katheryn's mansion with her nanny -- Chanel. They persuade Katheryn to let her stay so they can get to know each other. At Kay's annual 4th of July party, Marcus tries to calm Amara fears about his family's disdain for her. Chanel confesses to Marcus that he is Xavier's biological father. Marcus sets out to find the Xavier immediately fearing he could be in danger when Chase discovers the truth. With the help of a private investigator, Marcus tracks Xavier down in Detroit. While Chase and Xavier's last known address is abandoned, Marcus goes to a local diner looking for a lead. On his way, Marcus unknowingly rescues Xavier from being hit by a car. Thanks to traffic cam footage, the incident ends up all over the news. Realizing Xavier does not remember him, Marcus brings him back to the orphanage and reveals he is friend of his mother's but doesn't reveal their true connection. Marcus and his attorney confront Xavier's foster mother, Colleen and she reluctantly signs custody of Xavier over to them. Marcus bonds with Xavier and the boy eventually agrees to come live with him but changes his mind when he realizes he can't see his friends at the orphanage. Marcus is later devastated by the sudden news that his grandmother has been killed in a car crash. Xavier comforts him and agrees to go live him again at Colleen's encouragement. In exchange, Marcus donates a large check to the group home and they return to Jericho City just in time for Katheryn's funeral. A grieving Marcus lays into his biological mother Whitney when he meets her for the first time furious that she didn't contact him sooner. Upon receiving his inheritance, Marcus sets up a large trust fund for Xavier. Meanwhile his aunt Amelia invites Marcus and Xavier to live in Katheryn's mansion. Marcus is the best man at PJ's wedding. In 2009, Marcus takes Amara to Paris for Valentine's Day and he later proposes but she rejects him feeling as if she isn't good enough. Marcus is shocked to discover that Katherine is alive and that she has been hiding out with Chanel. Amara suddenly accepts his proposal and Whitney offers to plan the wedding. Meanwhile, Marcus is furious to discover PJ is cheating on Moira with Chanel. Amara accuses him of still having feelings for Chanel but he denies it and they marry in July 2009. When PJ dumps Chanel, Marcus comforts her and they sleep together as Amara catches them. Amara files for divorce and skips town and Marcus reunites with Chanel by Christmas and Xavier is ecstatic. 2010s Cyrus explains that shortly after his birth, Marcus was stolen from Whitney on the orders of his evil mother Olympia. Cyrus had finally tracked Marcus down when his brother Deimos had kidnapped him and faked his death. Olympia frowned upon the interracial marriage and assumed her other son Aaron had Marcus killed. Cyrus wants Marcus and Xavier to move in with him for their own safety but Marcus refuses. Marcus changes his mind when he barely rescues Chanel and Xavier from an armed gunman at Katheryn's mansion. Cyrus explains that he and Marcus are the only legitimate heirs to the family's empire as they were both conceived and born within the confines of marriage. Marcus initially wants to renounce his claim on the inheritance but Cyrus persuades him to help him change it. Marcus and Chanel make plans to marry but when Olympia sets off a bomb at the rehearsal dinner killing her own husband Julian Katsopolis, they postpone the wedding and later elope in October 2010. Olympia attempts to turn her preferred grandson Roman against Marcus but Roman double crosses her and arrest her. In 2011, Marcus and Cyrus present the board of directors with a new charter where all descendants of his grandfather Markos Kiriakis are eligible to inherit from the family. Marcus and Cyrus split the estate and the company with the remaining members of the Kiriakis family, excluding Olympia. Development References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2004 Category:1986 births Category:Kiriakis family Category:Forrester family